


Party Hats

by Tezca



Category: Adam Ruins Everything
Genre: Baby Emily, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor, alternative universe, implied Adam/Caitlin, its an AU where Emily is the daughter of Adam and Cailin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Some party hats just go better on certain days.





	Party Hats

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt in the r/fanfiction server. The prompt was Party hats. I would also like to make this an actual AU one shot sometime.

“Adam!” Rhea shouted, she wasn’t mad at something he’d done, but it was important nonetheless. She half stomped around until she found her brother putting the finishing decorations up in the living room. Her baby niece was babbling with a smile in the living room.

“Yes Rhea?” Adam turned around. 

Rhea held up a party hat that was decorated with detailed glittering skulls. It was obvious it was made for Halloween or Day of the Dead. 

“Tell Cait these hats are not...appropriate!”

“Sure they are! It’s also a subtle reminder we’ll all die.”

Rhea groaned in utter exasperation.


End file.
